The present disclosure relates to thermostats, and in particular to thermostats for regulating coolant flow in a vehicle engine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to bypass systems for causing flow of engine coolant to bypass a radiator in a vehicle engine cooling system.
A radiator is a heat exchanger that is included in a vehicle engine cooling system. Engine coolant is a liquid that is heated as it is pumped through conduits provided in an engine block. The engine block is cooled because heat from the engine block is transferred to the engine coolant flowing through the hot engine block. The hot engine coolant is then cooled as it flows through a radiator designed to transfer heat from the hot flowing coolant to the atmosphere. It is desirable to block circulation of engine coolant through a radiator during, for example, an engine start-up cycle when the coolant is cold and therefore does not need to be cooled.